One of Those Days
by lunaeclipse2000
Summary: Mikey centric. Mikey's just having one of those days...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Human AU

Mikey trudged up the stairs to his and his brothers apartment. He was soaked through. "Oh crap, that muds gonna make Leo have a fit" he thought.

He was supposed to be sleeping over his friend Casey Jones house. But skateboarding on his way there, Case called him up and canceled on him. For anyone else he would have been annoyed but he heard the screams of Casey's parents in the backround and understood. So he hung out at the skate park for a few hours.

It was a pretty cruddy day. Prefect for finishing that social studies report he was supposed to do. 'Oh well one more F couldn't hurt, right?' he thought. Then again Donnie would be pretty mad about me failing another project. I'll finish it as soon as I get back"

The park was empty and Mike just sat there on the swing with his eyes closed, absorbing himself into the music blaring into his ears. 'I'll just shut my eyes for a few minutes.'

He was jolted from his half-awake state when he felt a drop of water on his nose. "Oh crap." He had just so tired he hadn't noticed a lot of time had gone by and dark storm clouds were rolling in. I checked my phone; 5 missed calls from Leo. Casey no doubtfully had called Raph and told him I wasn't coming over. They would be furious when they found out I had been out here for hours alone.

I can understand where their coming from, New York can be really dangerous, but still we all took ninjitzu and I can handle myself if something happens. I walked slowly home not really caring as I got soaked from the sudden downpour. "Oh no, my report card had come in today!" I was not looking forward to the lecture, dread sunk into my chest. 'God I'm so tired, cant I get a break!'

I walked into a burst of warm air from the lobby and took the elevator up. I quietly fished out my key and unlocked the door. Our house has 4 small rooms, a normal sized kitchen and living room. Also a long hallway that has the doors leading to our rooms and a large doorway in the middle of the hall that leads to the living room, where my brothers were currently sitting. Its not the biggest or the best, but its home, plus Donnie knows the landlord who gives us a pretty sweet discount. Using awesome my ninja skills to silently sneak to my room, but I heard something that made me stop... My name. I pressed my back against the wall and listened.

"Listen guys, I just got his report card in he mail today. His teachers are worried about him."Leo said.

"They're not the only ones" Donnie replied. "He has been so distant lately, have you read it yet?"

"Yes" said Leo. " I wanted to read it with him but apparently he has decided to go for a four hour stroll, in the rain." I cringed inwardly. Leo sounded pissed. I tried to lean over more to hear better but my still wet shoes slipped on the hard wood and I fell forward.

"Ow" I muttered looking up to see the surprised and angry eyes from my fellow kin.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled. "Where have you been? I know Casey called you to cancel, you should have been home four hours ago!

"I'm sorry! I got a little distracted." I mumbled nervously.

"Oh just like with your homework?" Donnie pointed at the barely finished project on the kitchen counter that was supposed to be tucked away under the desk in my room.

"Wait? Were-were you going through my room!" I said louder, heat rising to my checks.

"Well weren't you supposed to be getting good grades?" Leo snapped back coldly. Holding out my report card for us all to see. Donnie gasped and Raph just sat there. I thought that maybe he would understand. He wasn't the best student either, but he just watched.

"M-Mikey, these are horrible! Why didn't you come for me for help! I know I'm busy a lot but you know I can always make time to help you out." I just stood there looking at the floor.

For this trimester... one B-, two C-'s, and two F's.

"That's not all" Leo growled. He grabbed the collar oh my shirt. "Why did I get a call today from your principal? Hmm? WHY? Why did you get in another fight!? We've taught you better than that. You KNOW better than that!" His piercing dark blue eyes looked into angry light blue ones. He let go of me turning around and running a hand through his short choppy dark brown hair.

I looked over at Donnie who was taking a look at the unfinished project. He had his hair pulled into a long ponytail. It was a lighter brown than Leo's but not by much, and his red/light brown eyes looked down at the papers disapprovingly. My eyes flicked over to Raph. His hand rubbing over his face. His is hair brownish red, but mostly dark red especially in light like this, he had it short and spiked up. He lifted his head and looked straight at me. His eyes are a dark amber just like his hair and sometimes look so red you can swear they actually are. I quickly looked away pulling down on my black hoodies zipper.

'Geesh when did it get so hot in here?' I thought. Even though I was just soaking wet and freezing it suddenly felt like a sauna, and there was a puddle of water at my feet. My longer dirty blond hair was messy and hung past my eyes when I bent down, even more when wet and dripping. Freckles dotted the outside of the checks to my nose and my eyes were a sky blue. In the back my hair went to about the middle of my neck and Leo was always pressuring me to get it cut since he's already given up on Donnie. I am shorter than my brothers but that makes sense, I'm only 16 the youngest. Next is Donnie 17, Raph is also 17 and Leos' 18. Our current legal guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been sitting in my room for over an hour, while my brothers discussed my recent 'behavior' problem. "Ugh," I groaned and put my head in my hands. My stomach felt like it was on a trampoline and my eyes were burning. I felt tears beginning to well up. "No don't cry, then they'll think your a pansy." My head shot up at the sudden sound of footsteps outside my door. I quickly wiped my eyes and took a deep breath in order to look slightly composed. Leo opened the door followed by Donnie.

"Listen Mikey," Donnie sighed. "we've decided it would be best to ground you for the time being."

I lifted my head up "What?" I asked my voice shaking. I haven't been grounded since...since our adoptive father passed away. Our father, master, and sensei, Splinter. Leo stood in the corner staring me down.

"Also," Donnie continued "were banning you from training, and leaving the house."

There was an awkward silence. "Wait," I blurted out" wha-what do you mean banned from training? You-you cant do that!

"Mikey," Leo interjected.

"No! Don't Mikey me, you cant do that! Only master Splinter can do that!" I practically yelled.

"Mikey please, Sensei's gone."

"This isn't fair!"

"Hey, this is all part of the consequences from your behavior."

My face was red and I was mad "WELL IM SORRY I'M NOT PERFECT, AND NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! YOU NEED TO DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT I'LL NEVER BE PERFECT THE PERFECT LITTLE BROTHER. I DONT FEEL LIKE TRYING ANYMORE BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU ALL THINK I'M SOME KIND OF SCREW UP!"

I was panting and shocked at what had just come out of my mouth. "Uh oh" I thought.

My brothers were pretty shocked too. I took their shock to my advantage and ran out the door and sprinted down the hall and into the elevator. I heard shouts coming closer as I repeatedly pressed the down button. Just as my brothers reached the door it closed. I let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall.


End file.
